The Escape
by WolvesRock13
Summary: When two psycho's threaten the lives of the young musicians we know as Grojband and The Newmans; two fangirls must save them before something horrible happens. (Second fanfic! Yay! :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! WolvesRock13 here with yet another awesome story! :D Okay I'm going to be doing this story with my good online friend Musical Skater! Okay, now I want to mention this (again) I have a poll on my profile and it would help me out A LOT if you people would vote on it! So yeah, please vote, and, uh, thanks! xD . . . . . . Oh wait! I must mention that me and MS will be characters in this story! I will be Skylar (Sky) and MS will be Ashley (Ash). Okay, now that's it. xD  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband, or anything else I happen to use that is owned by someone else. :)**

**Now onto the new story: **

* * *

_Skylar's POV _

"Oh. My. Gawd." I stared at my computer screen in shock. "I can not believe that I, Skylar Clark, just won the contest to meet Grojband!" I screamed at the top of my lunges.

"Honey, keep it down up there!" my mom called.

"Oops. Sorry mom!" I yelled back to her. "I have to call Ash and tell her!" I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Ash's number. After a few rings, she picked up.

_"Hey Sky. What's up?"_ she asked.

"Ash, you remember that contest where the winner and a friend can meet Grojband and hang out with them for a whole week, right?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

"Well, your never going to believe this, but I'm that winner!" I heard a screech over the phone.

_"Wait are you just joking? Because if you are-"_

"Ash why would I joke about this?!" I interrupted her.

_"Good point . . . ." _She trailed off. I wait, but didn't hear anything.

"Ash? You still there?" I asked. Nothing. "Hump. Did she really just hang up-"

The door bell rang, cutting me off. "I'll get it mom!" I called as I made my way down stairs. I opened the door to a girl with dark brown eyes and black hair. She was wearing a black tank top with a red skull on it with a leather jacket over it, black ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots. And to top it off, a black baseball cap worn backwards.

"Oh. Hey Ash!" I greeted her.

"Hey Sky." I moved aside to let her in and we went upstairs to my room.

"So when will we be meeting Grojband?!" she asked.

"What makes you think I'm taking you?" There was a small moment of silence before we both started laughing like crazy.

"Ha ha ha! Good one Sky!" Ash said though her laughter.

"I know right!" I laughed. After about a minute or two we finally calmed down.

"Okay, really when are we meeting Grojband?" Ash asked.

"We get to meet them in a week!" I told her.

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" We both let out huge fan-girl squeals.

"Skylar! Keep it down!" my mom said.

"Sorry mom!" I apologized.

"Okay so what now?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm. We could get ready for the flight even though it's not for another six days," I said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about plane. I better get home then!"

"Alright. See ya-" Ash ran out the door before I could finish. I rolled my eyes. "That's Ash for ya." I gave a small chuckle. I then went into my closet and pulled out my never-used suitcase so I could start packing.

**_*Packing Stuff Transition*_**

"Well that took a lot less time then a I thought it would," I said to myself. I zipped up my suitcase and put under my bed. It then dawned on me that I still had to tell my mom the news. _'Guess that's another thing I forgot,'_ I thought. I made way downstairs. My mom was in the den watching TV.

"Hey mom," I greeted her.

"Hello dear. What was all that screaming about earlier?" she asked. I then told her all about the contest and how I won.

"So I can go right?" I asked fearfully. My mom was silent. I bit my lip in anticipation. Finally my mom spoke, "I don't see why not."

"Yes!" I fist pumped in the air.

"But," mom continued, "you have to be extra good during the week." I shifted a groan and let out a sigh instead.

"Alright," I agreed. I knew right then and there that this was going to be a long week.

**_*Skipping Week Transition*_**

Today was the day. The day that I was going to meet Grojband and hang out with them for a whole month!

I was in my mom's car with Ash on our way to the airport.

"This is going to be so epic!" I squealed.

"I know right!" Ash almost screamed.

"Girls! Please wait till I've dropped you off on the plane," my mom pleaded.

"Fine," we said in unison.

"Jinx!" I yelled.

"Wait, wha-?" I socked Ash in the arm, cutting her off. "Ow." I did it again.

"You know the rules Ash. No talking when you're jinxed!" I informed her. I caught her mouthing 'Help me' to my mom. I saw my mom roll her eyes.

"Ashley. Ashley. Ashley," she said.

"Yes! In your face Sky!" Ash did a fist pump.

"Mom, you ruined it." I crossed my arms and stared out the window.

**_*Skipping the Rest of the Car Ride Transition*_**

"Finally! We're here!" I jump out of the car as soon as we stopped.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ash called, following me.

"Girls! Aren't you forgetting something?!" my mom called after us. I groaned as I walked back to the car to get my bag. My mom just rolled her eyes.

"I can still take you back you know." My eyes widened. I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed back to the airport.

"Come on Ash! We're going to miss the flight!" We dropped off our bags and made our way through the mass of people to our plane.

"Woo-oh! Just made it!" I said as we boarded the plane.

**_*Plane Ride Transition*_**

Once we got off the plane and picked up our bags, we looked around for anything that might give use a clue as to where to go next.

"What now?" Ash asked.

"Well the e-mail I got said that there would be limo, but I'm not-" I stopped when I saw a guy holding a sign that said 'Skylar Clark.' "There!" I pointed to the guy holding the sign.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Ash took off toward the man.

"Wait up!" I hurried after her. After a good two minutes of maneuvering though the crowd, we reached the man.

"Hello," I said.

"Are you Skylar Clark?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Right this way then ma'am." He lead us to the limo.

"Cool," Ash said as we climbed inside.

"This will be, by far, the best day of my life," I said as we dove off.

**_*Another Car Ride Transition*_**

We finally pulled up in front of Corey's house.

"This is where you'll be staying," the driver told us.

"Wait. We're staying at _Corey's_ house?!" I nearly screamed. The driver just rolled his eyes and handed us our bags.

"Here is the key," he said, handing me a light blue key. "Just call me if you need anything." He handed me his business card as well.

"Thanks," I said. He got back in the limo and drove off. I turned around and headed toward the front door. I unlocked the door, and walked inside.

"Hello?" I called. All I got was an echo in response. "That's strange. No one's here . . . ." I put down my suitcase and started to explore the house.

"Hey Ash, any of this seem wired to you?" I asked. I didn't get a response. "Ash?" I turned around only to see no one behind me. "Ash!"

"Hm?" She poked her head out of a door way. "What?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I found the Groj!" she explained.

"What?! No way!" I rushed over to her, and together we entered Grojband's lair.

"Oh my-" I started.

"-Wow," Ash finished. I ran over to the make-shift stage.

"If this is a dream, don't wake me," I said. I climbed up onto the stage.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?!" Ash asked as she ran over to a guitar resting on it's stand. My eyes widened.

"Ash! Don't touch that!" I told her.

"Come on Sky! It's Corey's guitar!" she whined.

"I don't care. I mean, I do, but we're guests and shouldn't be messing with their stuff," I explained.

"Fine," Ash said, turning away from the guitar. I took a good look around from on top of the stage. I walked over to Kin's keyboard and examined it.

"That's really strange. It's not even on," I murmured to myself.

"What did you say?" Ash asked from behind me. I jumped.

"Yesh Ash. You know better than to do that!" I scolded her.

"Sorry. Now, are you going to tell me what you said or not," she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you notice about this." I gestured to Kin's keyboard.

"It's Kin's keyboard?"

"Look closer," I said. She looked the keyboard over. After a while she said, "Alright. I give. What's the big deal?" I face palmed.

"It's off," I told her.

"Okay, so?" This was getting me nowhere.

"I'm quite sure Kin wouldn't leave his keyboard off. Especially since they knew we were coming."

"What's your point Sky?" Ash asked, getting impatient.

"My point is, that what if something happened to them."

"What do you mean by that?" Now I was getting really annoyed.

"I mean, what if they got kidnapped or something!" I pretty much screamed at her.

"That's crazy. I'm sure something just came up."

"Hmmm. Maybe you're right." I tried to relax, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad happened. And before I knew it, I found myself searching for clues around the Groj. Ash noticed and looked up from the game she was playing on her phone.

"Sky, what are you doing?" she asked me.

"Look, I know you said that it was probably nothing, but I just can't shake the feeling that something happened!" I explained to her. She sighed.

"If you're so hung up on this, I'll help you search the Groj," she said. I smiled. "But, if we find nothing, you'll have to drop this crazy theory alright."

"Deal." We shook hands, and then started to search the Groj.

**_*Searching for Clues Transition*_**

"Ugh!" Ash groaned. "Sky, we've been searching for a good half hour. We've already searched this place from top to bottom. Can we stop?"

"I'm not giving up even if you are," I replied, not stopping my search. I heard her sigh.

"Fine. I'll keep looking," Ash said. She went back to re-search the couch in the den.

"I'm going to check the Groj again okay," I said walking over to the door that led to the Groj.

"Okay," Ash called, looking through the pillows on the couch. I opened the door and entered. I walked over to make-shift stage again and started to re-search the place. I was walking over the computer when I tripped and fell. That's when something caught my eye. It was under the Groj couch. I walked over to it and bent down. I reached my hand under and pulled out a bracelet.

"Hey Ash!" I called.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Come here! I think I found something!" I said as I exited the Groj and entered the den.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I found this." I handed her the bracelet.

"Are you sure it's not Laney's?" Ash asked, still trying to prove me wrong.

"Have you ever seen Laney wear a bracelet before?"

"Good point." We left the den and went into the kitchen. "But we are we going to do with a bracelet?" Ash asked.

"You still know how to track someone down right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you can use that" -I pointed at the bracelet- "to track down the people who took Grojband!"

"Alright, but I'm going to need a computer and a scanner."

"There's a computer in the Groj, and I'm sure Kin has a scanner lying around here somewhere."

"Okay. Then I'll head to the Groj and you look for the scanner."

"Fine." I followed Ash to Groj. When there Ash went to the computer and I started to search through piles of what I'm guessing are failed inventions, experiments, and other science-y stuff.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of rummaging, I found what I was looking for.

"Found it!" I handed the scanner to Ash and she hooked it up to the computer.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Within a minute or so, the results came.

"Hmmm. Okay, I've identified who the bracelet belongs to," Ash informed me.

"Well, who is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Her name is Molly Rown."

"Can you dig up some more info on her?"

"Yeah, but that's going to take awhile so you might want to get comfortable." I sighed and plopped down on a nearby beanbag chair.

"Looks like we're going to be here for longer than we thought," I said as Ash got to work.

* * *

**"Woo-oh! Chapter one is now done. How was it? Did you people like it? I must know!**

**So review, favorite, and follow! And until next time, I'm WolvesRock13-"**

**"And Musical Skater!"**

**"Saying: Keep Writing and Rocking my readers! Peace Out!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello! I am back once more with a new chapter! And I have a surprise for you all! I am going to hold a contest for who will be my 25th reviewer for this story. If you win, you will have a chance to appear in this fanfic! I will say more after you have read this chapter. Well what are you waiting for?! Get to it then! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband or anything I might type that belongs to someone else.**

**On to the story:**

* * *

_Skylar's POV_

I was sound a sleep when something jabbed me in my ribs. I waved it off with my hand, turned on my side, and went back to sleep. But whatever was poking me was relentless. It keep at my ribs until I shouted, "What?!" I opened my eyes to see Ash right in front of me.

"Finally, you're up," she said. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. At first I couldn't remember where I was. Then the events that happened last night came flooding back. I got up, stretched, and walked over to Ash who was back at the computer.

"Find anything?" I asked her, still not fully awake.

"Yeah. Turns out this Molly has a sister named Holly," Ash informed me.

"Holly? Really?"

"Freaky I know, but according to the facts they're the ones who took Grojband."

"So sisters Holly and Molly Rown stole Grojband right before they're big gig," I said, dumbfounded.

"Yep."

"So, you know where they live?" I asked.

"Yeah. They live on Inglewood Drive."

"Okay, but where is that?" Ash rolled her eyes.

"Just give me a sec and I'll pull up a map okay."

"Fine, but while you're doing that" -I pointed at the computer screen- "I'm going to go get something to eat." I walked over to the door out of the Groj.

"Bring me back something!" Ash called from her spot at the computer.

"Fine." I made my way to kitchen.

"Now let's see if the Riffens have any orange juice and waffles." I started rummaging through the fridge.

**_*Breakfast Transition*_**

I was making my way back to the Groj with a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice for Ash, when I heard footsteps come racing toward me.

"Ah!" I nearly dropped the food I had when Ash pretty much ran at full speed into me. "Yesh Ash. Are you trying to knock me clean off my feet?" I asked her.

"Sorry, but I just found something out."

"What is it?" I asked, setting the food down on the coffee table in front of the couch in the den.

"Well I was doing some research on Holly, and I found out the she's a total Newman fan."

"So?" I asked, confused.

"So, she wouldn't want anything to do with Grojband."

"Ash, where are you going with this?"

"Well considering your theory about Grojband being kidnapped and stuff by psycho fan Molly; what if The Newmans where kidnapped by their psycho fan Holly!"

"You do kind of have a point . . . . But I'm still not getting what you're saying." Ash face-palmed.

"I'm saying that maybe we should go and check out The Newman's garage as well."

"Oh. That makes seance."

"So it's settled?"

"Yeah. We'll go over to The Newman's garage after breakfast."

"Alright." Ash then sat down on the couch and began gulping down her breakfast.

**_*Breakfast Eating Transition*_**

Immediately after Ash had finished she grabbed hold of my arm, and basically pulled me all the to The Newman's garage.

"Okay we're here," Ash said, finally letting go of my arm.

"Good thing too. Otherwise my arm might have been yanked right off," I muttered more to myself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's just get to looking already." I knocked on the garage door. No answer.

"Okay, no one's home . . . . ." I lifted the door open. "And the door is unlocked."

"Never a good sign," Ash put in.

"I'm getting the feeling that you might be right Ash." We entered The Newman's lair. It looked just like Grojband's, but a little more girlish.

"So what do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Well, I really don't feel like spending three hours searching the place over and over again, not finding anything, like last time," Ash said.

"Hey, in my defense we did find something! And it led us here. So stop your wining and let's go."

"Fine." We wondered around looking for clues.

"Hey, come look at this," Ash called. I rushed over.

"What? What did you find?" I peeked over her shoulder.

"This." Ash held up what she found. My eyes went as wide as the moon.

"C-Carrie's hat?!" I nearly fainted. And not from fan-girling! I steadied myself. "O-okay. What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, we could go to Inglewood Drive and confront these psychos," Ash replied.

"Um, but wouldn't they just deny everything when we ask them?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash started to pace the garage a bit. Then suddenly, an evil smile spread across her lips.

"Ash, what are you thinking?" I asked fearfully.

"Well, I'm thinking that the only option we really have is to break in and search the place for our selves," she explained. I just stared at her, mouth open. Once I regained my composure, I cleared my throat and began to speak. "Are you insane?!"

"What? That's the only way I'm seeing as to how we could get any real answers."

"Still. It's against the law to search a place without a warrant," I reminded her.

"Sky, have you forgot who you're talking to? Because I think you have." I raised a brow in confusion. Ash just rolled her eyes and stuffed Carrie's beanie in her pocket.

"Come on. Let's go visit the Rowns." With that said, Ash grabbed hold of my arm once more, and dragged me off.

**_*Other Side of Town Transition*_**

_Ashley's POV_

Finally we made it. I let go of Sky's arm and walked up to the door.

"So we're just going to barge right in?" Sky asked.

"No. I have to make sure no one's home first, duh." I knocked on the door, and then jumped into the nearby bushes; with Sky rushing after me. A few seconds later, the door opened. A girl with brown her and hazel eyes stepped out. She was wearing a Grojband T-shirt and worn-out blue jeans.

"Hmmm. Must have just been a prank," said the girl.

"Who is it?!" a voice called from inside the house.

"No one Holly!" the girl outside said. Sky and I peeked just over the top of the bushes.

"So if she called the girl inside Holly-" Sky started.

"Then she must be Molly," I finished.

"Okay now we know who's who. But that still doesn't let us know what to do next," Sky said. I thought for a bit.

"Okay then, new plan. We wait for them to leave so we can sneak in, and search the place." Sky let out a sigh.

"Ash, how many times am I going to have to say that that is a bad idea."

"Look do you want to get Grojband back or what?" I asked. She hesitated before replying, "Fine. But only for Grojband . . . . And The Newmans as well."

"Alright, so it looks like it's stake-out time!" Sky rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I just hope they leave soon," Sky said.

"Yeah me too. I don't want to wait all night."

**_*Waiting Five-ever Transition*_**

_Skylar's POV_

I kept first watch on the house while Ash took a nap. I mean she was up all night last night, so I kind of owed it to her. I looked at the time on my phone. 9:25 p.m. _'Huh. Not as late as I thought.'_ I put my phone up and went back to watching the house.

**_*Time Skip Transition*_**

It was now around 10:30, or so I think. I've been staring at this house for what felt like hours! I finally decided to make Ash take her turn on stake-out-duty. Just as I was about to wake her up, I heard the sound of a car door slam shut. I quickly turned back to face the house just in time to see a red van pull out of the driveway. I looked at where the passenger and driver's seats were. I saw both Holly and Molly sitting in them. Holly in the driver's, and Molly in the passenger's.

"Finally! They've gone!"

"Hm?" I looked over at Ash to see her slowly sitting up. "What's going on?" she asked, shifting a yawn.

"They just left," I informed her.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, so we better get a move-on before they come back." We came out from our hiding spot behind the bushes, and made our way to the back door. I jiggled the door nob. "Grrrr. Locked."

"Step aside and let a master locker-picker handle this," Ash said, fully awake now. I moved out of the way and let her get to work. After about a minute or so, I heard a 'click', and Ash opened the door.

"Right this way," Ash said smugly.

I rolled my eyes, muttered, "Show-off," then went inside. Once there, I was kind of amazed by how big it was inside. I guessed this house is one of those small-on-the-outside-but-big-on-the-inside types.

"Wow, this place is big," Ash said, voicing my thoughts.

"Let's get going before they come back okay," I said to Ash. She gave a small nod in response.

Apparently the back door to their house led into the kitchen, so that's where we were at the moment. There were two door ways leading off to different parts of the house. The first looked like it lead into the living room, and the other, the dinning room.

"Let's go this way," Ash said pointing at the door leading into the living room.

"Okay." I let Ash take the lead, and together we walked into the room. It was a fairly large room with one couch, love-seat, a wooden chair, and a flat screen TV. The couch was facing away from us with the TV in front of it; which was resting on a cabinet. The love-seat was against a wall on the right side of the room; a lamp next to it. The wooden chair was up against a wall on the left side of the room. So all-in-all it looked like your normal, everyday kind of living room.

"Let's look around here for some type of clue or something," I said.

"Good idea," Ash replied. She went to the right side of the room and started searching around there. I took the left side and started my search.

A while later, we had completely searched the entire room, and had found nothing.

"Ugh. Nothing," Ash grumbled.

"Come on. We've still got like ten different rooms to search before you-know-who comes back," I told her.

"Fine. Where to next then?" Ash asked. I looked around the room and spotted a door a bit off to the side.

"There." I pointed at the door.

"Alright. Let's get to it then." Ash made her way over to the door, and opened it. "It looks like it leads down in the basement," Ash informed me.

"Okay, then let's make our way down." I followed Ash down the stairs and into the darkness of the basement.

"I can't see a thing," Ash complained.

"Let's search for a light switch then," I said. I placed my hand along the wall and started to move forward. A few seconds later, the lights came on. I closed my eyes to the unexpected light. I slowly blinked them open and looked around. I spotted Ash with her hand on the light switch.

"Found it," she said happily.

"Come on. Let's look around." The basement was pretty big; about the size of the living room and kitchen combined. It had a couch and some games, like ping pong and Foosball. A TV was place in front of the couch. It wasn't a flat screen like the one upstairs, but it still looked expensive. There were two doors, one on each side of the room.

"Where so you think those go?" Ash asked, referring to the doors.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I replied. I made my way over to the door on the right. "You open the other one okay," I called over to Ash before I opened the door. She nodded and went to the other door.

"On three okay. One. Two. Three!" We opened the two doors, and were shocked at what we had found.

* * *

**And done! That's a rap on this chapter. :) Now before I get into the stuff about my contest, I want to tell you guys and gals this: As you should know I have a poll on my profile. Well now that poll has reached a tie. The tie is between CoreyxLaney and LennyxLaney. And mustn't have a tie! So If you think one couple should win more than the other, vote for it! **

**Okay now onto the contest stuff. If you are the 25th reviewer on this story, then you will have a chance to be in it! Now if you win must PM me what you want your person to be like, look like, and all that kind of stuff okay. (I will also accept guest reviews, but they will have to leave their character description in a review.) Good luck to you all on the contest! :)**

**And now this is all I've got to say for now so . . . . . . Keep Writing and Reading My Fellow Grojbandians! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back my readers with a new chapter for you all! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband or any of the songs used or any references I use either!**

**To the story:**

* * *

_Skylar's POV_

"What the heck?! Lenny?!" I yelled in complete shock. For right in front of me, was none other than The Newmans' bassist, Lenny Nepp. He was sitting, tied up, and knocked out right in front of me, and all I could do was stare.

"Hey Sky," Ash called, snapping me out of my shocked state.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I think I found Corey . . . . " she replied. "What did you find?"

I shook my head to snap me out of my shock once more, and said, "I found Lenny. You know, from The Newmans."

"Lenny?" Ash echoed in confusion.

"Yep," I replied.

"As in Lenny Nepp?" she pressed.

"Yes."

"Why him?"

"Don't ask me. But just remember that these are psycho obsessed fans we're dealing with."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"I can tell." I rolled my eyes.

"But, um, what now?" I was about to reply, when I heard what sounded like a car engine being turned off. My eyes widened in realization.

"They're back!" I yelled.

"What?!" Ash screamed.

"Oh crap! I just realized we're trapped down here!" I started to freak out.

"Sky! Calm down so we can find a way out of here!" Ash shouted at me. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Okay I'm good. Now how are we going to get out? We're trapped!" I told Ash again. She only smirked at me.

"You forget that I am the master at sneaking out of places Sky," Ash said smugly.

"Okay, but we still have to somehow get Corey . . . and Lenny, out of here."

"That's just going to make it more fun!" Ash said happily.

"Maybe for you," I muttered. If Ash heard me, she took no notice, and walked back over to the unconscious Corey.

"You grab Lenny and I'll get Corey," Ash ordered me while she picked up Corey, piggy-back style. I nodded and went to get Lenny. I picked him up the same way Ash had Corey.

"Now, how are we getting out of here?" I asked once I had Lenny. Ash took a moment to look around.

"There!" she said, pointing to a window. "That's our ticket out of here." I turned to look at it. It was rectangular in shape, and you had to pull it in-ward to open it.

"So I'm guessing unconscious people first?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Ash just rolled her eyes and made her over to the window. She set Corey down and opened it up.

"Hey Sky. Put down Lenny for a sec and help me get Corey through this thing," Ash grunted as she tried to shove Corey through the small opening. I gave a small chuckle at the site. Then I put Lenny down gently, and went to help Ash.

"Okay, you hold the window open and I'll put Corey through," Ash instructed. I did as told and held the window open. Ash then proceeded in sliding Corey through.

"Man, that's a lot easier when you have help," Ash commented.

"Let's just hurry and get Lenny out there too," I said. I then heard what sounded like a door being shut, and footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Gotta make this quick!" Ash whispered urgently.

"No duh, Sherlock!" I whispered back. Ash rolled her eyes and picked up Lenny. I held the window open once more as she pushed him through. Once he was out, I started to climb out the window, with Ash's help of course. It wasn't that long until I was outside with the knocked out guitarist and bassist.

"I can't climb out!" Ash said while trying to get a foot hold in the wall, and failing.

"Give me your hands, and I'll pull you out," I told her. I held out my hands for her to grab. She took hold of them, and with me pulling and her climbing/scrambling up the side of the basement wall, it wasn't long before she was out as well.

"Now grab Corey, and let's get the heck out of here!" I scream whispered while picking up Lenny piggy-back style once again. Ash nodded and did the same with Corey.

"Let's head back to Corey's house," Ash said.

"Okay," I agreed. We took off, with the two boys riding piggy-back style, for Corey's house.

**_*To Corey's House Transition*_**

_Ashley's POV_

"That was a little too close," Sky said once we were well away from the psycho's place.

"Well we got away didn't we?" I retorted.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry and get back to Corey's," Sky huffed out. I smiled in victory and quickened my pace.

It wasn't long until the Riffen house came into sight.

"Finally!" Sky exclaimed. She rushed up ahead. I chuckled a bit and followed. Once we reached the front door, we stopped.

"You still got the key?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Sky asked sarcastically.

"Just open the door then," I shot back. Sky then took out the key and unlock the door. We walked inside and went strait to the Groj.

"Let's set these two down. They're getting kind of heavy," Sky grunted.

"No argument there," I agreed. I placed Corey on the Groj couch, and Sky place Lenny next to him.

"I wonder how they're going to react when they wake up . . . . " Sky wondered out loud. I then got an idea. I guess Sky must have seen my devilish smile because not a moment passed before she asked me, "Ash, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I told her. From the look on her face I could tell she wasn't buying it. "Fine. I was going to get some ice and dump it on the two Sleeping Beauties over there," I confessed, pointing at Corey and Lenny.

"Hmmm . . . . Fine. I'll let you do it just this once," Sky said, surprising me.

"Yes!" I jumped up and did a fist-pump.

"You better hurry though, before I change my mind," Sky told me in a sing-songy voice. My eyes widened, and I quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed a small tub, filled it with ice, and rushed back to the Groj. All in like one minute. Tops.

"Time for the wake-up call!" I said as I poured the tub of ice on the two sleeping males.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They woke up with a big scream. I covered my ears in pain. I saw Sky doing the same.

"Man could they have screamed any louder?!" Sky asked, taking her hands away from her head.

"I know right. I think they busted one of my ear drums," I agreed while trying to make the ringing that was in my ears stop. I looked over at Corey and Lenny sitting freaked out on the couch.

"So, um, hey," I greeted them.

"Just leave me alone you psychos!" Corey suddenly screamed.

"What he said!" Lenny shouted as well.

"Whoa guys. Calm down!" I ordered them. They shut their mouths. "Thank you."

"You know something Ash," Sky suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

"This contest isn't going how I thought it would . . . . "

"What makes you say that?" I asked her, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh gee, where do I start?" Sky replied rudely.

"Wait contest?" Corey asked suddenly.

"Yep," Sky replied.

"So you two are not the psychos who had me in their basement and made me preform for them?" Corey pressed.

"No. We just saved you and Nepp over there from them," I told him.

"Nepp?" Corey turned to his right and saw Lenny. "What's he doing in Grojband's lair?!" he shouted angrily.

"Well as I basically just said, he was held captive with you," I explained.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, I have a question. Who are you two?" Lenny spoke up for the first time.

"Oh right. I'm Ashley, but my friends call me Ash," I told them.

"And I'm Skylar! But you can call my Sky. I'm also the winner of your contest!" Sky explained to Corey.

"Well that at least explains why your here and how you got us into the Groj," Corey said. "But I still don't get how you two knew that we were kidnapped."

"Simple. I had a strong feeling about it, so we searched the Groj, found a bracelet, and Ash here is a master at tracking," Sky summed up to them.

"O-kay," Lenny said slowly. "Well. It's been . . . . freaky, but if you don't mind, I'll just be leaving now. I have to go back to Care's house."

"Yeah, about that," I said. Lenny's face turned to one of confusion. "We also think that all your band-mates from both of your bands were kidnapped by those obsessed fans as well."

"What?!" the two boys yelled in unison.

"Yeah. So until we have more clues and such, it is advised that you stay here," Sky said in an official like tone. An awkward silence fell around the room. Then Corey spoke.

"So let me get this strait: Two coo-coo girls have kid napped Lanes?! . . . . . And the twins?" he added after a moment. Sky and I giggled at the fact that he left out the twins at first.

"I'm pretty sure that they just said that Riffen," Lenny said. Corey gave no notice of Lenny.

"We have to get them back!" he shouted. "You two have a plan right?" He pointed at me and Sky.

"Um, well," I started.

"No," Sky said plainly. Corey then proceeded in freaking out. Lenny on the other hand just stood there. He looked to be deep in thought. Though I was sure he was freaking out like Corey, but on the inside.

"So Sky. What now?" I asked.

"I really have no clue," she replied.

"Great. Just great." I sighed and plopped down on the Groj-couch. "What can we do now?" I asked.

"Well first things first. We need to get Corey under control. Then we can try and think of something," Sky pointed out. I stared at Corey, who was running around the Groj screaming 'Help!' at the top of his lungs.

"I don't really think that we can do that Sky . . . . " I said.

"Why not?" Sky asked. I pointed to the all-to-freaked-out Corey and said, "That's why."

"Ri-i-i-ight. Well I guess we could just wait until he runs out of energy," Sky suggested.

"Then you might want to take a seat," I told her. "Because this is going to be a while."

"Yeah, I would think so." And with that Sky took a seat next to me on the Groj-couch, while Corey ran around acting nuts, and Lenny just standing there, looking frozen.

* * *

**Chapter 3, done! :D I hope you all are enjoying this so far. :) And I know that this is shorter than my first two chapters, but hey. Not every chapter needs to be over 2,000 words. xD And now with that said . . . . Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and most of all, Review! :D **

**Keep Reading and Rocking my fellow Grojbandians! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am not dead! xD I've just been SUPER busy! But luckily for you all I'm on my Spring Break now. So yay on that. :P And I think that I'm going to put my story 'Just Another Grojband Story' on hiatus for right now okay. :/ But I promise that as soon I get free of my writers' block, I'll update it! But you're just going to have wait for now. Also I have posted a new story called 'It'll Never Happen, Right?' and I would like it if you all would check it out. :)  
Well now that that's said. Let's get to the new chapter of THIS story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband or any songs used.**

**To the story!: **

* * *

_Skylar's POV_

I guess I feel asleep on the Groj-couch because I woke up to Ash shaking me and saying, "Wake up!" over and over. I groaned and slowly sat up. "Man, what time is it?" I asked, still half asleep.

"It's seven o'clock," she answered. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around. The first thing I noticed right away was Corey sprawled out on the make-shift stage. Then I spotted Lenny on the floor, leaning against the stage. I guessed he was up all night thinking about Carrie and how to save her and then collapsed where he was from exhaustion. I got up and stretched.

"Wait . . . . Did you say seven o'clock?" I asked Ash, trying not to yawn.

"Yeah, why?" I stared at her with a frown on my face.

"You woke me up at seven, and it's not even a school day?" I questioned her. I caught her rolling her eyes.

"Well sorry Little Miss Sleepy-Head, but we have a lot of work to do if we're going to find the others," Ash explained. Now I felt kind of guiltily about thinking more of myself then kidnapped band members. So I apologized to Ash; no matter how much it pained me. "It's fine," she said. "We're all still a little wiped out from yesterday."

"Yeah. So, how are things coming?" I asked.

"Well, considering we have really nothing to go on right now, not so good," Ash replied.

"Right. How can we change that?" I walked over to the computer where Ash was.

"Not sure," she said. "But I could try and dig up some more info on those twins Holly and Molly."

"Okay. That sounds like a good place to start," I told her. I looked over at the sleeping Corey and Lenny. "You think we should wake them?" I asked. Ash shook her head and said, "No. I would like to actually get something done. And plus, they looked pretty wiped out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I then heard my stomach growl. "I think I need to eat some breakfast," I said with a small laugh.

"Sounds like it," Ash agreed, not taking her eyes off the computer screen. I started walking to the kitchen, then stopped and asked, "You want anything?"

"Nah. I had some cereal already," Ash replied.

"Okay then." I continued to walk to the kitchen.

**_*Change In POV Transition*_**

_Ashley's POV_

I had just started looking up more info on the Psycho Twins, that's what I call them, as Sky went to get a bite to eat in the kitchen. _'There has to be something that I might have missed,'_ I thought while I continued my search. About twenty minutes had passed and I still had nothing to show for it. That's when Sky came back into the Groj.

"Hey Ash," she greeted me. "How's the search coming?"

"Not so good I'm afraid," I replied.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find anything that we don't all ready know!" I banged my head on the computer desk in defeat and muttered, "In other words, I got nothing . . ." I let out a small sigh.

"Well, there must be something we can do!" Sky said as she came up behind me.

"I'm open to ideas then," I said, lifting my head up off the computer desk. I then heard what sounded like a yawn come from behind me. I turned my head just in time to see Lenny stand up and stretch.

"Ugh . . . What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Sky told him. "Just wondering what to do next since we got nothing to go on right now."

"What do you mean 'nothing to go on'?" a new voice spoke. I looked a little to the right and saw Corey with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, we have no more clues since Sky and I broke you and Lenny out the Psycho Twins' basement," I informed him. "So we have no clue what to do next."

"Psycho Twins?" Lenny questioned.

"It's a nick name a came up with for Holly and Molly," I explained.

"Oh. It fits them well," he commented.

"Thanks. It wasn't that hard to come up with," I say.

"Okay, we're getting off task here," Sky interrupted. "We need a plan, and we need one now."

"Like I said before: I'm open to ideas here." No one spoke. We were all deep in thought. After a while Corey yelled, "Ugh! I've got nothing! What are we going to do?!"

"Quite!" Lenny ordered him. "I think I might have an idea, but it's not pleasing."

"What is it then?" I asked him with a curious look on my face.

"And what's so bad about it?" Corey added.

"Well, um, it kind of involves us going back to the Psycho Twins' house . . . " he explained hesitantly. I saw Corey's eyes widen.

"No way!" he screamed. "I swore to myself that I was never going back there!"

"Well you don't have to," I said. He looked confused and asked, "Why not?"

"Only two of us really need to go," I explained to him. "It's not like it takes a whole group of people to break into a house and search the place. I mean, Sky and I have already done it once before when we went to get you two."

"True," Sky commented. "But last time it was just kind of pure luck that they had to leave for whatever. We might not be that lucky again." She walked over to Groj-couch and sat down. "I mean really, what can we do? Because I really don't want to wait outside their house for hours on end again."

"I guess I could try and get a hold of their schedules or something," I suggested. Everyone just looked at me. "What? What I'd do?"

Sky just sighed and asked, "You couldn't have just thought of that earlier?" Realization appeared on my face and I face palmed.

"Man I am so dumb sometimes!" I yelled at myself.

"Look can we just get to work? I really want my band mates back," Corey said.

"Me too," Lenny agreed.

"Alright, alright. Stop complaining," I told them. I then turned to Sky and said, "I might need your help. So be prepared if I call for you okay."

"Kay," was all she said back. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, let's do this thing!" I then got work.

**_*A Few Hours Later Transition*_**

_Skylar's POV_

I was starting to doze off while sitting on the Groj-couch, waiting for Ash to make a break though. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Ash say, "Done!" I snapped awake and yelled, "I'm up! I'm up!" That made everyone howl with laughter.

"Stop laughing!" I grumbled, as I got up off the couch. "It's not that funny . . . "

"Oh but it is Sky," Ash teased me.

"Shut up Ash," I told her, as I made my way over to the computer. "Now, what's all this 'Done!' stuff?"

"Right," Ash said, more serious this time. "I've manged to get a hold of most of the two's schedules, but I couldn't get all of it."

"Why not?" Corey asked.

"I can't do everything dude," Ash answered.

"Just tell us what you found out already," Lenny complained.

"Alright fine. Yesh." Ash typed something on the keyboard and a window popped up. I guess it showed the girls' schedules, but I couldn't really tell because of Ash's head in the way.

"Well I can't see do to your head Ash, so you'll just have to read it aloud then," I said.

"Whatever," she replied. She then proceeded in reading aloud the two schedules.

**_*Reading Schedules Transition*_**

"Wow. They don't really do much do they?" Lenny said once Ash had finished reading.

"Well what do you expect? Would you do a lot of things it you were holding people captive?" Ash retorted. "And besides, this is just most of what they do. Not all of it."

"What parts are you missing then?" Lenny asked her.

"Mostly the stuff they do in the morning and at night," she informed him.

"Can we stop asking questions and just do this thing?" Corey asked. I could tell he was getting a little impatient. I just rolled my eyes and asked, "Ash, do you think you can maybe print out a copy of these for each of us?"

"Yep! It'll be no trouble at all," she said. She then typed something else on the computer's keyboard. A moment later, the printer started up.

"This shouldn't take too long," I said. I realized a little too late that I shouldn't have said that. Because a few seconds after those words left my mouth, an unsettling noise came from the printer.

"Um, is it supposed to make that noise?" Lenny asked nervously.

"I don't know," Corey answered. "We never really used it before."

"Well can ya think of anything that you did do to it when you last used it?" I questioned him.

"Uh, I do remember Kin saying he fixed up the old printer, but I wasn't really listening," he answered.

"Shocker," Lenny muttered. I couldn't help but give a small giggle at his joke. But it was cut a little short do to the printer starting to shake a bit. I dived behind the Groj-couch.

"Wait a sec. You said _Kin_ fixed the printer?" Ash asked, doing quotation marks with her fingers when she said the word 'fixed'.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Corey asked. There was not time for Ash to answer because the printer started to shake violently with smoke coming from it.

"Everyone duck and cover!" Ash ordered. I stayed behind the couch, Lenny dove under the table that was in the Groj, Ash ducked down and covered her head, and Corey ran and hid behind the couch as well. It wasn't long before a loud explosion was heard. I slowly lifted my head up and peeked our the top of the couch. There was a huge ash stain where the printer had once been.

"Well . . . Now what?" I asked.

"Hmmm . . . I guess we could either go on with the plan, or get a new printer," Ash said, listing our options.

"I vote 'get new printer'," Corey said.

"Why?" Lenny and I asked in unison.

"Because," Corey stated, "if I don't get a new one, my dad is going to kill me!"

"Fair point," I said. "I vote for 'get new printer' too then."

"Well I vote to go on with the plan," Lenny said. We looked over at Ash and waited for her to vote.

"I kind of don't want to see Corey dead . . . So I vote new printer," she said.

"Yes! BRB. I have to grab some cash," Corey called as he dashed into the house.

"Great," Lenny muttered. "First I'm kidnapped, now I have to printer shopping with Riffen. Can things get much-" I slapped my hand over his mouth, cutting him off. Then I whispered to him to never say those words. For if you say them, chances are something will happen to make it worse. He just rolled his eyes, muttered , "Whatever," and stalked off to the Groj door. I did the same with Ash following me.

"Come on Corey!" I called.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" he yelled back. Within moments he was making his way to us. "Sorry," he said once he reached us. "Had to grab the cash from Trina's room."

"Can we just get this over with?" Lenny asked rudely.

"Fine. Let's go," Ash said. We all walked outside, down the sidewalk, and to the store to get Corey a new printer before his dad found out and killed him.

* * *

**Okay done. Not really sure if this ending was okay or not I guess. But whateves. I updated and that's what matters, right? Anyway I've really got nothing left to say . . . But if you have not, do check the A/N at the top. It holds some info you might want to know about. Oh wait! Also don't forget about the contest for this story! Be the 25th reviewer and get to be in it! :D Okay now that's all I got to say. So until next time . . . .**

**Keep Reading and Rocking! Peace Out my fellow Grojbandians! **


End file.
